WataMote Chapter 041
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis As Tomoko places her shoes in her locker, Hina walks up and greets her. Tomoko blushes and stammers a "good morning." She then inwardly congratulates herself for talking with one person and filling her "quota for today." The first full page depicts a boy sleeping at his desk while the second depicts Tomoko crouched against a wall outside of the classroom as two boys pass. The narration above her reads: "Sneak in as an older sister." In a flashback "a few days ago," Tomoko finds a space under a stairwell where she believes she can hide from people during breaks. During the break, she decides to explore the school. She visits her old classroom and sees Tomoki sleeping at his desk. She mistakenly believes that he is a loner like herself and is faking sleeping, and she becomes saddened. In reality, Tomoki got little sleep and had an early practice. Back in her class, Tomoko becomes motivated to make a change in her socializing routine. She creates a point system for herself where she receives points for socializing and deducts 1 point for every day she attends school. The punishment for receiving -5 points is getting slapped by her brother. After a week, Tomoko has tallied a total of -3 points having done nothing from April 17 to 22 save talking to Hina which gives her +1 and saves her from the punishment game. However, Hina is never at her seat which would force Tomoko to interact with others in order to talk to her. The guys talking in groups intimidate her. Frustrated by her lack of points, Tomoko visits Tomoki to borrow his dictionary, thereby meeting her quota of 1 point. He is sleeping at his desk. When Tomoko wakes him he walks away reminding her not to talk to him at school. Tomoko follows and stammers a request to borrow his dictionary. Back at her desk, Tomoko grumbles to herself about his attitude and vows to never talk to him again. The following day finds Tomoko eating lunch at her desk alone. She then notices that she has to return her brother's dictionary. Both angrily interact with Tomoko storming off but claiming she will return the following day to borrow his dictionary again! Looking over her system, Tomoko realizes it is pointless. She then wonders if it would be better for Tomoki. She decides to rewrite it for him and slap him if he does not get enough points. As she searches for him, she finds him talking to two other guys. The unnamed Akari Iguchi and Sayaka approach. Akari blushes and protests that Tomoki may not like her cookies. Sayaka reassures her to give some to all three of the boys, including Tomoki, so she will not feel awkward. As a surprised Tomoko watches from behind a corner, Akari offers the cookies. One of the boys jokingly asks if they are "charcoal." At home, with a maniacal look Tomoko rewrites her system for her brother. She continues revising it outside of his classroom. Once he reaches -100 points, Tomoko vows to kill him. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Hina Nemoto *Yoshinori Kiyota *Tomoki Kuroki *Akari Iguchi (unnamed) *Sayaka (unnamed) *Nakamura (Tomoki’s Unnamed Friend) Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko sees a small space under the stairs and imagines this to be a nice place to spend her breaks. She had her earlier “place” taken away from her in Chapter 19. *Tomoki makes a reference to Chapter 35 where he vowed that he would not talk to her during school. *Araki was one of the girls who came to the Kuroki home to give the sick Tomoki a handout in Chapter 25. *Tomoki's friend will receive a name when he develops a relationship with Sayaka in Chapter 156. Trivia *Tomoki is in class 1-10, which is the same as Tomoko’s from the previous year. *Both Tomoko and Tomoki have assigned seats in the back, next to the window. *'Tomoko's System for Herself': **Talking with someone of same gender and popular = +1 **Talking with someone of opposite gender and plain/normal looking = +1 **Talking with someone of opposite gender and hot/popular = +2 **Every 5 minutes of conversation = +1 **Eating lunch with someone = +2 **Each day of school = -1 **Reaching -5 requires a "punishment game" **She can store points above 0 as a "reserve" *This chapter takes place in April. *'Tomoko's System for Tomoki': **Pretending not to have friends when actually having them and being a fake loner = -3 **Getting cookies from girls = -10 **Crushing the feelings of your older sister = -30 **Making a show of drinking juice while staring out of the window = -1 Memorial Moments *Tomoko faces her problems again and does at least try a reasonable solution. Quotes *"All right . . . I talked with one person, I filled my quota for today! – Tomoko *"It's depressing to think that my brother's a loner too. . ." – Tomoko *Making friends or getting a boyfriend might be too high a hurdle for me right now, but if it's just this, even I should be able to do it. – Tomoko *"That bastard. Even though he's a loner he's taking that attitude with me!? It's because you act like that that you're alone!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Weird_Things.png|''WataMote Wiki'' has no Official Position on what "weird things" Tomoko imagines doing. Tomoko_Thinks_of_Tomoki.png|Tomoko sees herself in Tomoki. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 5